


The Beast's beauty

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BDSM contract, Chastity Device, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Contracts, Cufflinks, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Contract, Dom/sub Live In, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fairy Tale Challenge 2021, Flipped Expectations, Healing, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Nipple Biting, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Paddling, Past Relationship(s), Porn Video, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: Usopp gaped at her though and leaned forward. “Don’t throw her to the Beast, Vivi!”It was Nami’s turn to stare. “What are you talking about?”“Luffy’s into that dirty stuff. He’s a slave master or whatever,” Usopp said conspiratorially over to her. Nami felt her face burn when she thought the waitress glanced at them.Vivi just frowned at him though. “Don’t say it like that. Besides, Luffy’s nice outside of all that.” She looked at Nami then with a smile. “He’s really sweet! Maybe you can get him out of that stuff.”With a laugh, Franky said, “Yeah, maybe turn it around on him instead.”Nami almost said that she wasn’t a Domme, but managed to keep quiet when Robin elbowed him with a smile. “Don’t tease Nami like that, you big lug. You know she’s shy.”Sometimes she wondered where they got that impression.
Relationships: Fujitora | Isshou/Coby, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/O-Kiku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fairy Tale Challenge 2021





	The Beast's beauty

Nami wore her corset to the party.

It was underneath her clothes, and unless someone felt her sides, no one knew but her. She liked how it felt. Her body was fit enough to not need the corset for its stomach-compressing qualities, so it slipped under most people’s noses. Some might recognize the straighter way she walked and moved, but such people were few and far between.

“You broke up?” Robin frowned and tilted her head. “You looked so good together though.”

Nami said, “We just didn’t match.”

He had also insisted on trying things she didn’t want to do. She may have liked to be possessed, but the ways he had done it were not how she had envisioned it. Any attempt to change it had been shot down though.

As they were guided to the hibachi table, she and Robin followed the rest of their friends. Nami ended up in the seat next to the last one on the end, leaving it empty while the rest were full.

Robin and she received the semi-awkward corner seat as a result, but Nami could see and talk to the others more easily from her vantage point. From Nami, down to Vivi, the birthday girl, in the middle and all the way over to Usopp on the very end, the table was packed with laughter and chattering.

As the waitress passed out water and cutlery, Vivi asked, “Another one, Nami?”

“It’s fine. He was a bum anyway,” she said.

“He works for the electric company!”

She sniffed at that. “He sure liked shoving that down my throat every chance he got.” That was one of the things she had enjoyed though. Not his holier-than-thou attitude, but the feel of all sorts of things against the back of her throat. The sensation of being dominated that she could never share with her friends.

“You’re never going to find guys that’ll stay if you dump them so fast.”

Was she really so picky? Sometimes, she wished she could just accept what her Dom wanted.

But then where was her fun?

She pursed her lips. Her other ex had called her selfish for always wanting to be submissive, but she just wanted to relax when she got home. What was wrong with that? It hadn’t excited her besides.

Nami shifted just so and sighed from the tight constriction around her breasts and torso. Her breasts pushed a little higher, and Nami smiled to herself while her nipples rubbed on the inner layer of the corset. Perhaps, her fun would just have to be with that dildo waiting at home - still wearing the corset, of course.

Zoro, on the other side of Vivi, snorted. “You wouldn’t be happy even with a stockholder.”

“That’s just rude,” Nami said.

Vivi seemed to perk. “Maybe you can ask out Luffy when he gets here.”

The rest of the people at the table seemed to ripple in apprehension or confusion. Nami just raised a brow at her. Vivi had attempted to match her with some of her friends before, but she had never heard of this man.

She looked around for an unknown face, but no one was unfamiliar to her. “Uh ... he’s late then?”

“He’s always late.” Vivi smiled fondly.

Usopp gaped at her though and leaned forward. “Don’t throw her to the Beast, Vivi!”

It was Nami’s turn to stare. “What are you talking about?”

“Luffy’s into that dirty stuff. He’s a slave master or whatever,” Usopp said conspiratorially over to her. Nami felt her face burn when she thought the waitress glanced at them.

Vivi just frowned at him though. “Don’t say it like that. Besides, Luffy’s nice outside of all that.” She looked at Nami then with a smile. “He’s really sweet! Maybe you can get him out of that stuff.”

With a laugh, Franky said, “Yeah, maybe turn it around on him instead.”

Nami almost said that she wasn’t a Domme, but managed to keep quiet when Robin elbowed him with a smile. “Don’t tease Nami like that, you big lug. You know she’s shy.”

Sometimes she wondered where they got that impression. Nami couldn’t talk about her kinks in front of them. Did they think that because she didn’t want to talk about her sex life that she was shy? That didn’t really mean shy, did it?

“Yeah! So why would he be interested in shy ladies?” Usopp said. “You don’t have to do anything, Nami! Actually, if you wanna trade-”

“Sorry, I’m late!”

The table hushed when a young man came around through the door behind Nami to reach the hibachi table. As he arrived though, so did the hibachi chef, thus Usopp remained seated.

Vivi was the first to chirp after she frowned at Usopp and Franky. “Luffy! Thank you for coming!”

She bit her lip as if she had realized what she said after everything they had been talking about, but the Beast seemed oblivious.

“Here’s a gift card!”

“You didn’t have to do that!” Vivi laughed, more relaxed than before.

By the time the chef was in and situated, the young man was sitting next to Nami.

Nami looked him up and down, but she saw nothing that said he was any sort of Dom or Master. How did they even know? This Beast broadcasted nothing of the sort. He smiled and nodded at her in greeting.

As he hung his big furred jacket on the chair, his shirt stuck to his chest like a second skin. Nami found herself looking for lines of a harness, but nothing seemed to stick out. She was doubly conscious of the corset then. Nami turned her gaze away and bit her cheek.

What made him a Beast?

She had pictured a man with a goatee or a neckbeard, but he was clean-shaven. He had a scar on his face, but it could have been from anything, though now she wondered if it was from the tail end of a whip in an accident. Nami shivered from the thought of it so close to his eye, and a curdling sensation filled her belly. That didn’t spell safe, but she felt a sort of sick thrill despite that.

While the hibachi chef started his show after taking orders, Nami tried to pay attention to it all, but the thought of the Dom beside her had her distracted.

Why did she have to meet him here in front of friends who didn’t know?

Robin glanced at her now and again, sharing a look, but Nami didn’t think she understood her kind of nervousness. The anxiety of being free and available. She thought he might reach out and pluck her off her seat as if chosen for him to eat. He couldn’t know though.

As the fire went through the stack of onions across the grill, she found herself trying to watch him discreetly, but she met his gaze.

He grinned. “I’m Luffy.”

“Nami,” she said before offering her hand with a flush.

His head tilted before he chuckled. He took her hand, but he held it like he could bend to kiss the back of her hand. “Nice to meet ya.”

She blinked, growing redder until Usopp said with a tease, “Lay off, Luffy! She’s just had a break-up!”

Luffy just laughed, and then his hand was gone.

Nami brought her hand back to her chest, staring at it still. Had she imagined him leaning to kiss it? The impression had been so strong, she wondered if Usopp had seen it somehow despite him not moving otherwise.

“It’s fine,” she said.

“So what happened with your ex?” He asked, though his eyes were on the food.

She thought she saw a drop of drool, but realized she might be imagining things again. It was like he projected an image - the way he leaned over the table just so, and his eyes just a bit wider than it seemed possible. When he licked his lips, Nami touched her stomach and felt the steel frame of her corset. Could he see it?

“We weren’t a good match.”

His head tilted before he smiled. “Not many people are.”

Blinking, she felt a spike of trepidation go through her. She had wanted it to work so badly, but she couldn’t just let go of her fears. Something had been wrong, and as much as she had tried talking to him about it, the more he had shut her down.

She said, “We didn’t match in too many ways.”

Across the table, Vivi’s eyes suddenly widened, having been listening in. “Oh, Nami, did this one try something weird too?”

Nami wished then that she had never admitted to one thing to her - that an old boyfriend had tried something she had refused to do countless times before, but then had ‘surprised’ her with it anyway. She shivered and shook her head.

“Not this one. We just didn’t match up. And he was a bum.” That was what she had told them before. She had to run with that more.

Beside her, Luffy’s head tilted with a frown. “Hm. Sorry about that.”

After the show was over, and they had had sufficient rounds of the little pissing doll of sake, they dug into their meals as the hibachi chef cleaned the grill.

As she was taking a bite of her shrimp, Usopp called across the table, “Hey, Luffy, Vivi says she thinks Nami could change your ways. Why don’t you tell her what you told me?”

With a groan, Luffy raised a brow at the now red Vivi. “You can get the vanilla out, but you can’t get the kink out, Vivi.”

Nami’s cheeks felt like they would melt off from the heat, and she cleared her throat. “Usopp, that’s just not polite conversation here.”

That they were in a private room for Vivi’s party meant nothing, but Luffy said, “This isn’t a munch, Usopp. Be nice.”

She glanced at him in surprise, but then her brow furrowed a bit. Nami had heard of munches, but she had never had the opportunity to go before. None of her boyfriends had wanted to attend and claimed that they were boring. She watched Luffy’s reproachful look though and wondered what they really entailed.

Usopp gaped though. “What the hell do you do at munches? Is that where the lesbians-?”

Scowling, Luffy said, “It’s just a get-together for food and talk. It’s a munch because there’s usually food.”

“That sounds nice.” Then she bit her tongue and held still. She thought she could feel the rest of the table loom behind her.

“I’ve hosted people in here before.” Luffy grinned at her. “It’s fun with the right people.” He raised a brow at Usopp. “It’s not a play party like some people seem to think.”

Usopp snickered. “Oh, a play party, huh?”

Before Nami could explode in more color, Luffy said, “Drop it.”

Startled, she took a peek at his straight, black eyes focused on Usopp across the table. He didn’t glare, but now she could see him. His presence somehow claimed the room. She saw the Beast for an instant.

“All ... all right. I was just teasing.” Usopp laughed it off nervously.

Luffy shoveled fried rice into his face then with a grin. “This place is the best though.”

While she watched him, and the rest of the table returned to their meal, Nami tried to picture it. Luffy hosting a munch in this very room. The people coming in all looking like him with large jackets, but underneath ...?

She blushed. Was that even proper etiquette? Nami had no idea.

The conversation eased away though Nami could not concentrate on it. She began to realize that with every glance at him, the more Luffy’s eyes seemed to draw closer and closer until one glance had her eye-to-eye with him.

Nami whispered, quietly enough that she hoped no one else heard, “When’s your next munch?”

His eyes only widened the barest fraction, but he smiled.

* * *

Nami had shared her phone number with him and typed in the wrong number several times with a shaky hand until she was sure she got it right. Trying to do it under the table while no one else had paid her any mind had been nerve-wracking. His wicked, amused, little smile hadn’t helped matters in the slightest.

She stared at the text message she was about to send, chewing, and rechewing her lip until she sighed and deleted it all.

Beginning over, she typed,  _ I’d like to go to the munch. I’ve been subbing since I was eighteen, but my friends don’t know. You can keep a secret, right? _

Maybe he couldn’t since they knew about him, but she had to try. When she sent this text finally after she had aggravated too long, and fixed any spelling and grammar even when she hardly made errors or typed like others her age, she jumped when the response was nearly immediate.

_ Sounds fine i won’ttell _

She squinted at this before she smiled when he sent another text.

_ Do you wan 2g2 lunch 1st? _

* * *

As Nami came into the restaurant, she spotted Luffy in a booth out in the corner of the restaurant. He raised a hand and waved with a smile.

“Over here!”

His big fluffy jacket sat next to him in the booth.

Nami wasn’t normally a fan of booth-style tables, but as she slid in across from him, she realized it granted them a level of privacy she was afraid they would not get in a public place. She tapped her feet on the floor once seated and looked over the menu first.

“You okay?”

Startled, she gazed into his eyes. Nami had to clear her throat to speak. “It’s - I’m fine. I’m just nervous, you know ...?”

Sucking her lips in, Nami dropped her eyes to the menu, not seeing anything.

“Hmm? You haven’t done anything casual before then?”

“I - should I have?” Her eyes flickered to him and tried to gauge his reaction, but his chin was resting on both hands as he watched her.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I ...” Nami took a deep breath and called herself ridiculous. She was always like this in the beginning, and yet it was her attitude that made her feel like a child. In front of this new Dom though, she felt small. Lifting her head, she kept her eyes level with his and said, “I always did it with boyfriends, not ... strangers.”

Luffy shrugged. “I’ve known most of my subs too. It’s not weird to want to know them.”

She fidgeted and wondered before she asked, “Do I have to do anything for you to get into the munch?”

His eyes widened so much, Nami worried his eyes would plop out. 

“No! Not at all, why-?” He looked around then at their sort of date before he grunted. “Ah, this is just to get to know you first, Nami. I don’t wanna just bring you in with no idea. It’ll be like this. Like Vivi’s birthday dinner. We’re just relaxing, okay?”

Nami had the chance to try to relax when the waiter arrived. Luffy had his order ready, but Nami had to peruse quickly to find something she would like.

When he was gone, Nami covered her red cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’ve just never been to a munch or any play party or anything really. My boyfriends never wanted to go to any.”

His eyebrows raised then, and he watched her before he asked, “So how’d you meet them?”

“Online,” she said, and he winced.

“Sometimes you can luck out and find someone to Dom or sub like that, but ...” Luffy shook his head. “I like meeting ‘em first at least.”

Nami sighed and nodded. “I was used to meeting guys like that before. It just seemed natural.”

He sipped his water and frowned in concern before he said, “You said your ex wasn’t a match. Why was that?”

Her shoulders drooped, and Nami played with her napkin. “He wanted to cut me and wanted me to call him daddy. I liked everything else, but ... I don’t want to get scarred or hurt like that, and that ... word doesn’t do anything for me - the exact opposite.”

She watched for his disappointment, but he just seemed stunned. “Did he try forcing it?”

With a shrug, she said, “Just a few times.”

Luffy’s eyes bulged, and she hunched her shoulders when he leaned forward. “What’s his name?”

Stunned, Nami stared at him. “Huh?”

“I need to make sure this asshole is watched closer if he shows up at a play party or somewhere else.”

Her brow furrowed, concerned. “He doesn’t go though. He said he doesn’t like them.”

Luffy raised an eyebrow. “Is that what he told you?”

An awful chill ran through her bones then, and she gaped at him before she rubbed her arm. “But-” Nami bit her own lip to cut herself off when it dawned on her. Had all of them been the same?

He frowned, but he said, “Please, tell me his name.”

In the end, Nami gave him two names, and his eyebrows just climbed higher still, but he texted someone before directing his attention back to her.

“I really think you should come to the munch. It’d do you some good.” Luffy sighed before he raised his head. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Nami just frowned, more confused than upset. This was going very differently from what she had been thinking. He was so  _ concerned _ for her. Men who asked about how she felt seemed few and far between. She had expected him to tell her how everything would work, and what he might like her to do for him.

“I’m fine. I just thought we ... it was normal.”

“Breaking boundaries is not normal or okay.” The sneer that came over his face made Nami draw back, more than alarmed. The Beast, she remembered again, but it didn’t quite fit. The feeling was one of protection. Not ownership. “I know one of them. I thought he was better than ...”

He shook his head then and drank from his water with a snort.

“I’m sorry-”

Luffy started before he raised his hand. “ _ You’re  _ fine! They’re the assholes, Nami.”

“Thanks ...?” Nami bit her tongue and chewed on the tip before she said, “So what else happens at munches anyway? It’s just a get-together?”

He eyed her a moment longer before he nodded. “It’s just for fun really. Sometimes, if we rent the right kind of space or have a munch at someone’s house, there might be a demonstration. That’s what workshops are for mostly though.”

Nami found a smile at last, though she reddened. “What kind of demonstration?”

“It’s usually whatever they’re good at. Paulie showed us some of his rope play equipment when we came over last time.”

When her eyes widened just so, and she fidgeted, he smiled.

“What do you like?”

Heat rose to her head, and for a moment, she felt light-headed. Turning away, Nami said through her hand, “I like getting pushed down, and ...”

She glanced again and wondered if she would see that shocked expression again, but he just smiled wider.

“And?” He tapped her foot under the table, and a pulse of energy seemed to shoot into her.

“I like getting turned over and spanked while he ... when a Dom takes me.”

Luffy’s grin seemed to take over his face. “I like impact too. Have you ever been paddled?”

Nami bit her lip and inhaled slowly. She controlled her impulse to tap back. “No, but ... I might like to try it.”

“What else?”

“No, no, what else do you like? I can’t be the only one who-”

When he lifted his finger, she bit her tongue, and then she was shocked that she had stopped talking. Luffy smiled though. “I think you’re the one that needs to remember how to share. You’ve been very giving to your partners apparently. He really did sound like a bum.”

Nami dared to smile and watched him through her lashes before she said, “I like getting tied up ... or having my nipples clamped. I don’t know what it is, but my nipples are ... I was wearing a corset, you know, at the party.”

He smirked. “Oh?”

As she realized that he must have noticed from the way she had been sitting upright, Nami fought with her face exploding in color. “It just ... the way it rubs against them so tightly is just really appealing ...”

Luffy leaned onto the table now and smiled as he watched her talk with his chin in his hand, and Nami paused to take a deep breath. He asked, “Have you cum with your nipples before?”

“Yes, but ...” She hesitated again and shivered. “I’ve thought ... I want to try other things too with my ... nipples.”

“I bet,” he said and licked his lips.

“What about you?” When he frowned, she pouted back. “I want to hear your kinks too.”

His lips pursed, eyeing her, but then he smiled. “I love doing non-consensual scenes.”

The Beast’s grin showed itself again, and Nami repressed her shudder of excitement. “How do you like it?”

“Mm, all sorts of ways. I like building a little scene around it. Am I fucking my comatose patient? Or am I stalking a woman into her bedroom or ... am I her king, and it’s her wedding night where it’s my right to take her virginity before her husband?”

Nami’s eyes widened, and she squirmed in her booth, letting a few of those ideas filter through her. Not much in that terribly upset her. Some of those scenarios might even meld happily with some of her own kinks.

He said, “So you don’t want knife play and you don’t want to be Daddy’s little girl. What else?”

Flinching, she watched his expression and searched for disgust or dismay. However, he only seemed to listen.

Her brow furrowed, not sure why he was asking her so much. “I guess that ... scat and cuckolding are out for me. Maybe ... some furry stuff, but ...” She flushed and glanced around, but no one had been seated nearby and their food hadn’t come yet. “I think it’s a little hot when a Dom is biting me a little like a beast or-”

She sucked her lips in with a dark flush before she glanced at him, but Luffy only grinned.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, “What about you?”

“No crossdressing, no foot play, no knife play, no encasement, no cuckolding, no blood, or scat, no diapers.” He paused and frowned as if trying to remember more. “Uh ... I didn’t bring my list because I thought I wouldn’t need it, but I guess I should’ve. I’m usually in for  _ doing  _ a lot to my sub, but I don’t take a lot, I guess.”

He didn’t think he’d need it? Rubbing her arm, Nami said, “Why wouldn’t you need your list?”

His mouth opened, considering her a moment longer before he said, “You just sound like you need to go out and meet more people before you just ... latch onto the next Dom.”

Nami flinched at that and hunched her shoulders, but she said, “I’m old enough to know what I like - I’m not a child.”

“Do you want to be my sub?”

When her eyes met his, Nami shocked herself by not blushing. “I want the Beast.”

Luffy threw his head back to laugh and reclined back in his booth. “I don’t know why you think I’m such a monster, but I don’t mind. Do you want a monster?”

She bit her lip, staring at his bright smile. He seemed to be so luxuriously warm and dangerous all at once. It felt heady to be near him, she realized. “That’s what your friends called you - the Beast.”

“Oh, yeah?” Luffy raised a brow. “Why are you hiding this anyway? They think you’re shy. But you just told me how you want to be held down and fucked.”

“Like a little whore.” She wriggled in her seat while he gazed at her.

“If you really want to be my sub, I’m not hiding my relationship from people I care about,” he said with a frown.

Nami winced and bit her lip. Her eyes lowered, and she scowled while her cheeks burned in her shame. “I can’t just let it all out though or - or my employers might hear about it. I don’t want to lose my job!”

“Sorry, I guess there is that.” Luffy glanced from his glass of water, having grabbed it to drink, but he pursed his lips at her before he said, “I’m hosting a munch at a coffee shop next week. I want you to come.”

“What for?”

“If you want a Dom, you gotta learn how to vet one. I’m not leaving you vulnerable to any asshole you meet.” While Luffy leaned in over the table again, Nami felt a warm sensation of acceptance drape over her. “You’re going to be a happy, little sub who’s able to find the right Dom for her before we’re done.”

* * *

Nami watched the clock and then inspected her clothes again.

Luffy had told her to dress like she normally did, but she had slipped on her corset without thinking. It was normal enough for her at least.

Now, she sat in the coffee shop, hovering on the edge of the reserved space Luffy had told her about.

She looked up every time someone came inside and squirmed while she tried to not picture that all of them were part of the munch. An older man and what looked like his grandson came in, and she instantly ruled them out, but then she noticed that they came to sit in the reserved area.

Gaping, she studied them again and realized that the young man with pink hair was about her age. The older man was blind though, guided by the younger man’s hand through the chairs and a long white cane. He sat with a grateful sigh.

“Is anyone here yet, Private?” The older man asked.

“Not yet, Admiral.”

Nami flushed and sucked in her lips before she cleared her throat. “I ... I’m-”

The younger man turned to her in surprise before he smiled, and said, “You must be the lady Mr. Luffy was talking about.”

Finding a smile form on her lips at the thought of him talking about her, she said, “Yeah, I’m Nami.”

“I’m Coby,” he said. “This is Admiral Issho.”

She glanced at him and swallowed nothing. Despite being blind, she thought she could feel Issho somehow loom himself.

“Are you two ...” She took a glimpse around the shop, but no one was even looking at them. Nami lowered her voice anyway though. “Are you two a couple?”

Issho shrugged. “Private Coby is my sub if that’s what you mean.”

With a smile, Coby said, “The Admiral’s just shy.”

Nami glanced at Issho and blinked when she saw a faint light of red across his face.

“That’s enough out of you, Private,” he said and poked at his leg with his cane.

“Issho! Coby!” Nami’s head snapped up, and she gaped at a group of young women coming in.

Two black-haired beauties came around, followed by a lady with red hair who sat on the other sofa. She looked between them all and wondered if this was another couple of sorts. They introduced themselves as Alvida, Galette, and Kiku, and Nami flushed when Alvida winked at her, but she had no other idea what was going on there. Was she a Domme or a switch?

As she settled into a chair closer into the circle, Nami began to wonder more. Had Luffy ever had any of these women in his bed? Or was it his dungeon? She realized her mind was running wild, but they all chatted about mundane topics. Except, she could not focus on anything they said. What kind of place did Luffy have? Did he have a separate room or was it all in his bedroom?

Kiku turned to her with a bright smile. “Sir Luffy told us about you a little. What do you do for a living though?”

“He always forgets to ask that,” Galette said with a snort.

“Oh, I - I work in childcare.” Nami watched for their reactions while she dreaded any scorn.

Kiku cooed while she touched her cheek. “You mean like babies and toddlers? So cute!”

Sniffing, Galette said, “No wonder you’re trying to keep it under wraps.”

“Huh?” Nami gaped and wondered at the protective feeling Galette gave her.

“Hey!” She jumped and Luffy came in with another group beside him. “Sorry, I’m late!”

When Luffy took off his large jacket and hung it on the chair beside her, Nami could barely look at the others though they introduced themselves. Fukaboshi, Law, Pudding, and Cindry. She shook their hands and blushed darker with each one who claimed to have heard about her from Luffy.

He only grinned. “I’ll get the carton of coffee and tea. Be right back!”

Nami shrank into a little red and purple raisin on her chair. She tried to pay attention to what they were saying. Just what had he said about her anyway?

Soon though, she was spotted.

“You’re so cute,” Pudding said. “No wonder he wanted to share you.”

Cheeks darkened, Nami inhaled sharply. She managed to squeak. “‘Share’ me?”

Issho chuckled. “Don’t give her the wrong idea, Pudding.”

While Nami tried to find out what was the wrong idea, Luffy returned with cartons he put on the coffee table between them all. He grinned. “Who needs sugar and cream?”

Near the end of the munch, Nami smiled when Coby turned to her, and he asked, “Is it okay to hug you?”

“Huh? Of course, it is!” She laughed when he hugged her, and Kiku and Pudding asked the same. Their hugs were huge and warm, and Nami wished they weren’t about to leave. Nami hadn’t felt so comfortable in a while.

When she glanced at Luffy, he smiled encouragingly and sipped his tea. Seeing that made her think of how one of her exes had fought with her about hugging her own friends. That they had never had a romantic relationship hadn’t mattered to her ex at all. She glanced at them all before she bit her lip and smiled brighter.

“Thank you.”

* * *

At the end, they exchanged numbers with her, and when Nami stepped out onto the sidewalk, she hugged her phone to her chest with a flush.

“Have fun?” Luffy came out of the coffee shop and adjusted his jacket. Nami stared at him a moment while he smiled again. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

“Thank you,” she said then, blinking before she realized tears had come to her eyes, and she winced and pressed her palms to her eyes to wipe them away. She couldn’t quite explain the feeling of relief that washed through her. Being accepted by warm, comforting people that treated her like she was normal was new.

“Can I hug you?”

Nami gaped at him before the flush warmed her all over. “Of course, you can. Why ...? Everyone always asked, but why?”

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her, and she gasped at his closeness. He whispered into her ear, “If you’re not okay with hugs, then we’re not going to force one. Issho and Cindry don’t like hugs.”

Her brow furrowed, but she flushed when she felt his hand on her back. Luffy would be able to feel her corset, she knew. Nami tried not to move, feeling heat in her cheeks.

“So you ask every time?”

“Things can change,” he said, and she fought her urge to droop when he pulled his arms away and put his hands into his pockets.

She thought about that before she asked, “So if they don’t want a hug, even the Dom has to respect that?”

He grinned and said, “That’s right. They’re the one who should listen the most.”

Nami swallowed nothing and remembered every moment her exes - the men who had called themselves her Doms - had not listened. None had ever outright ignored a safeword, but near the end of her relationships with them, she had begun to fear it. What had she gotten out of?

Luffy’s head cocked to the side with a roguish grin. “Can I walk you home?”

Flushing, Nami stared at him, in control and relaxed. He radiated such confidence in asking, but even then he wasn’t assuming. Luffy was not her Dom though she found herself wanting him more and more. “Is it all right to ... hold your hand?”

His eyes widened before he grinned even wider, and his hand spread out to offer it to her. “Go ahead.”

When their skin connected, his thumb rubbed the back of her hand, and she had to hold in a shiver. Nami stared when he switched over to the traffic side, and she began to fight the silly grin next.

“You didn’t ask them about me,” he said. “You looked like you were having fun though.”

She stiffened. “I’m sorry! I was just so caught up ... it was nice to be around people that - that are ...”

“Are like you?” He smiled and shrugged. “That’s normal. You have their numbers now though. You can text or call them later.”

Nami drooped when she realized that even though he was walking her home, he would not come inside with her. Luffy had no intention of rescinding what he had said before. He wanted her to know how to vet him.

Biting her lip, Nami turned to face the windows of the shops while they walked. “Am I a bad sub?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “But I don’t think so. I know for a fact that you have had bad Doms. They should have listened to you.”

“A ... bad sub can be fixed in time, right?”

His thumb made circles on her hand, and she relaxed when he smiled. “Even a bad Dom can be if they can check themselves. We’re all human.”

Nami chewed her cheek before she raised her head. “I’m ... I’m going to text one of them right now.”

He blinked before he grinned wider, and she let go to pull out her phone.

* * *

_ Luffy’s Dominated me a few times. He’s always listened and made me feel amazing afterward. Just don’t give him ropes to play with. He’ll never get you out. _

Nami flushed and stared at the text from Kiku. What did afterward mean? She was almost afraid to ask, so instead, she texted back,  _ Is it okay if you tell me what exactly he did and liked? _

_ That’s fine! I think he likes a little fight in his sub though. He’ll beat your ass black and blue if you like that too. _

_ He told me that he likes rape scenes. Have you ever done one with him? _

Kiku texted back instantly,  _ It was so good! _

Gaping, Nami burrowed into her chair with a hot blush. A new fear was coming over her, and she didn’t like the idea.

_ What’s the longest time he’s had a sub for? _

_ I’m not sure. _

Her heart sank, and Nami squirmed in her cushions and pillows before she glanced out the window of her apartment. Hugging her knees, Nami considered everything she had heard so far with a sigh.

_ “Do you want to be my sub?” _

He hadn’t said anything before or after about wanting her specifically. Luffy had only said that he wanted her to know how to vet Doms, including him. Didn’t that suggest that he knew they weren’t going to last? Nami pressed her face into her knees and pouted. What was she going to do about it?

When her phone went off, she jumped and checked the screen. She only relaxed when she saw it was from Kiku.

_ Do you like Luffy? _

Nami sucked her lips into her mouth, pouting at the phone before she began to text.

_ I can’t stop thinking about him. Everything he told me sounds amazing, but I don’t want to be a one-time fling. _

_ So tell him that. _

* * *

She met Luffy at the coffee shop a few days later, squaring her shoulders, and clamping onto her purse strap with a death grip. Even as she stepped inside, she wanted to dash away when she saw him in the corner at a table.

He smiled at her. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m good.” Nami stopped in front of the table. Her feet crossed over each other, and she rocked on her heels. When he raised a brow and gestured to the chair across from him, she jumped in a start. “Sorry, I ...” She let her words die before she sat and bowed her head. “I’m sorry.”

Luffy pouted. “What for?”

“I realized something when I was talking to everyone else ... when I was asking them about you,” she said.

“I ... see?” His wry smile only highlighted the amusement in his black eyes. “Tell me about it.”

Nami stared into them, mesmerized until she felt his foot tap against hers. The jolt of energy made her mouth open, and she let her thoughts flow out for him. “I don’t want to be your sub if it means I’m not also your lover. I want you. I want it to last a long time.”

His eyes widened, taking her in. For the first time since she had met him, even after learning about her other Doms’ habits, now he seemed to have truly lost his balance. Luffy stared until she felt her energy ebb, but when she began to lower her gaze, he tapped her foot again. Her body pulsed from the sensation.

“I’ve always fantasized about a live-in sub.”

Nami squirmed and bit her lip with wide eyes. For a moment, she thought about asking when he worked. It was the weekend now, and she worked on weekdays, but that didn’t mean it was the same for him. “You mean moving in?”

Shrugging, Luffy seemed to consider before he said, “We can have a trial run. Maybe I could have you on the weekend. Maybe Friday night too. I like the idea of someone waiting at home for me.”

“It is kind of sweet.”

“It’s kind of hot.” Luffy grinned wider. “I want someone who would be available when I get home, and ready for me.”

Twitching, she pressed her thighs together as she tried to decipher that on her own. “Available ...?”

“Ready to be bent over at any given point,” he said, and his eyes smoldered into hers.

Nami bit her knuckle, and when he grinned wider at her, she thought she might get lost in his savage gaze.

“What about you? What do you want?” His foot tapped against hers, and she tried to fight the warmth in her cheeks.

“I want you to throw me on the bed.”

His eyes lit up, and he leaned forward with hunger. “Is that all?”

She said in a rush, low for his ears, “I want you to train me to be your little sex doll.”

Eyes wide, he seemed to search her face before he smiled.

* * *

That weekend, in his apartment, Nami glanced about, touching her red cheek. The open concept was a bit small, but he had a loveseat in the living room which faced a flat-screen on the wall while a dining table set was in the kitchen area.

Nami could see the bed and bathroom down the little hallway.

Rising from the table, Luffy patted the tabletop before he said, “Sit.”

She fiddled with the bag she had brought, but she went to sit across from him with it in her lap. It held her clothes, and the toys he had told her to bring.

When he sat across from her, she felt red creep into her face when he began to smirk. He pushed a small stack of papers across to her.

“Tell me what you think.”

Nami glanced between him and the papers before she took them to read through. Her face reddened more the longer she stared at the words, and her body pulsed while she pressed her thighs together.

_ Dominant and submissive Agreement _

_ This document is an agreement that defines in specific terms the power exchange relationship and interaction between two individuals, hereafter termed the submissive and the Dominant. This agreement is only binding between the two people signed below. This agreement is entered voluntarily with both parties agreeing to the conditions. _

_ This agreement is intended to guide the two individuals on their journey together, and while the primary intention is to please the Dominant, it is also intended to shape the submissive into a better, happier, and stronger woman, and to help the couple grow together lovingly, physically, and psychologically. _

She began to smile, feeling her confidence boost even from just reading until she caught sight of the next line.

_ This contract has a life of 6 months. At its expiration, a new contract may be created and signed. _

Her eyes widened. “Six months?”

“This is the contract for before we actually live together,” he said. “We’ll use this contract while it’s only for the weekend. If you want to shorten that time or stop, then we’ll talk, but ... I figured six months should be enough time to know for certain.”

Nami blinked. A way out?

She flushed and went back to read the rest. Nami considered everything that he had in the pages. When she saw the list of hard limits, she knew then why he had asked her to text her list of soft and hard lines to him. They would be ready for the contract then. Everything they had discussed was in here.

All she had to do was sign it.

“You told me that you wanted to do a test run too,” she said while she mulled over the lines.

“That’s right.”

She bit her lip then and held back her shiver before she checked his list of what he wanted his sub to do. Glancing at the contract, she set her bag on the table before she slipped off her shoes with a shaky hand.

He smiled when he noticed, realizing that she had read through that part of the contract.

When she stood to put the shoes by the door, she went to kneel by his side and took a deep, quivering breath.

With a grin, he placed his hand on her head. Nami’s lips parted, but she held her tongue and felt her body warm. Shivering, as his hand stroked through her hair, Nami let go.

“How may I please you?”

“Take off your clothes,” he said.

Slipping her shirt off, Nami briefly wondered if the underthings should wait until last, but then discarded her bra anyway. She could learn how to give him a proper show later. He would teach her. His eyes watched her, and she wriggled a moment while getting out of her pants on the floor with her panties and socks soon following.

On her knees again, she looked back at him expectantly and the tile floor pressed uncomfortably into her knees and shins, but she waited.

Luffy glanced at the pile of clothes. “Fold your clothes nicely, baby doll.”

Stiffened, she turned back to flap them out and made them lie flatter before she folded and creased them into something nicer in appearance - much nicer than how she usually did at home. She paused at the panties and bra though and blinked in bewilderment. How were they folded?

Nami glanced at him and bit her lip. “I ... don’t fold my bra and panties so how ...?”

“Do your best,” he said.

Clutching the lace, she gazed at the underwear before she bit her lip and tried to fold her panties first. They seemed the least complicated. After a moment, she folded them in half before she folded in the other ends to make a square that she put on top of her clothes. She glanced at him, but he just watched her.

She inspected her bra next, taking note of the wire before she folded them so the cups touched, and then folded the straps and band under it with a wince. It did not look great, but she had no idea how else it might work.

Turning to him, she bowed her head, “How else may I please you?”

He raised a brow before he scooted his chair back and patted his lap. “Lie on my lap.”

Her eyes widened, and she flushed. Nami climbed onto his lap and laid face down while she shook. He stroked her bare rear with a hum, and she shivered.

“We’re going to do a drill,” he said, and her eyes widened when he parted her pussy lips. She had grown warm and wet from performing naked under his gaze. “This is to teach you to use your safewords.”

She blinked, confused. “I - I know how safewords work.”

His hand slapped her rear, and she yelped with a flush.

“Don’t talk back.” He caressed over the striking point before he squeezed her cheek. “You know the safewords. Tell me them.”

They were simple enough - the basic ones she had first heard about. “Red, yellow and green.”

Luffy patted her rear. “Good baby doll. Tell me what red is.”

“It means stop,” she said, trembling.

“Stop what?” He spanked her again, and Nami’s eyes bulged.

“Sto - stop the scene!” She flushed when he stroked her and petted her like an animal, and warmth filled her.

“Tell me what yellow is.”

For half a moment, she considered not giving out the full meaning, appreciating the slaps, but then she said, “It means to slow down and to check in on me.”

Her thighs parted when he stroked into her folds. “Tell me what green is.”

“It means to keep going,” she said, and her hips leaned to his hand, her legs trembling. “Please, don’t stop.”

When he took his hand away, Nami bit her lip and hung her head as she shuddered. Luffy chuckled and stroked her hair instead. He said, “Now for the drill.”

Nami’s eyes widened, twitching before she whispered, “Yes, please.”

“Stand up, and present your breasts to me, hands behind your head.” Luffy removed his hand and leaned back.

Pushing herself to her feet, Nami laced her fingers behind her head. When she bent in front of him to let herself dangle in his face, she watched Luffy lick his lips, but then he cupped her heavy breasts with a smile. Her nipples hardened against his palms, and she closed her eyes for a moment before she watched him again.

Luffy grinned at her. “I’m going to twist your beautiful nipples. You _ will _ say a safeword. I will not accept that you can take everything I can give you.”

Eyes widening, she nodded hard. She didn’t even imagine that she could, but somehow the idea sent excitement coursing through her veins. Her heart beat faster when he took one nipple between thumb and forefinger before he turned it slowly.

Nami moaned before she could stop the sound. Her body trembled a moment, and she bit her lip as the tight pleasure built in his grip. Clenching her eyes shut, Nami tried to stop the whimper from escaping her lips. She was already in trouble. She had read the contract after all.

_ The submissive will be silent when pleasured by the Dominant to please the Dominant or she will face punishment. _

When he twisted more, Nami bit her tongue. Her toes curled, and she breathed faster.

“Nothing yet? Nod if you like it, baby doll.”

She nodded hard, barely managing to stop the obscene groan from escaping. When he twisted a little harder, her eyes bulged open to see him licking his lips.

“My whore can say her safewords,” he said, his voice a soft hum in her head. “You don’t have to prove anything.”

The next twist made her yelp, and she jerked, eyes widening when he didn’t release. Despite his insistent, calm words, Nami panicked a moment before she could say, “Red!”

Luffy released her immediately with a smile and pulled her onto his lap. As per how she had requested to be cared for, he embraced her to his chest. He shushed into her hair and stroked her back. “There we go. Good baby doll.”

Biting her lip, Nami shivered and closed her eyes against his throat with soft pants. Something in her wanted to keep going, but now they were stopping?

She swallowed hard when he cupped the breast of the nipple he had tortured.

“Do you need ice?”

Touching her nipple gently, she licked her lips when it twinged in some remembrance of pain. “I’m not sure.”

“Let’s find out,” he said before he stood with her in his arms.

When he scooped her into his arms bridal-style to carry her into the kitchen, Nami’s eyes bulged. Luffy sat her onto a counter with a grin before he opened his freezer where he broke out a cube of ice. She gasped when he pressed it against her nipple and circled over it. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled when she flushed and whimpered.

“Tell me how that feels,” he said.

Her eyes rolled back a moment, unable to stop the moan until she remembered the command in the contract. Keeping silent was going to be impossible! Nami shuddered. “It - it feels cool and good ...”

“Are you ready for more training?”

Stunned, she nodded hard before he could take it back. Popping the cube of ice into his mouth, Luffy crunched into it with a smirk before he stepped back.

“Kneel.”

Hopping off the counter, Nami kneeled in front of him and gazed up at him in awe. This all felt incredibly different already. From the contract to how he grinned proudly down at her. He petted her hair, and her toes curled from the gentle touch.

“Good baby doll. Safewords aren’t the end, are they? Master will still play with you if you want.”

Nami bit her lip and nodded, closing her eyes when he caressed her cheek.

“You were bad earlier though.” He pinched her lip, and her eyes snapped open. When he frowned, Nami began to sweat. “Tell Master what you did wrong.”

Quivering, she said, “I made a noise when you were pleasuring me.”

“That means you must be punished.” When she nodded, flushing darker, he smiled before he considered her, tilting her head back and forth. Finally, he said, “Get your bag, and show me all your dirty toys.”

Confused, she rose to get the bag before she kneeled at his feet again to show him the dildos and butt plugs she had collected for herself.

He had told her to bring them all, and she had, blushing with every toy she handed to him. Luffy grinned and turned on some that vibrated before he set them on the counter in a row. As she gave him her blue leather wrist and ankle cuffs, he admired them before he crooked his finger.

“Present your hands.” He put the cuffs on her wrists. “Present your feet.”

She had to twist about, holding her legs up awkwardly, and her legs parted, and he watched her lewd pussy before he snapped the cuffs onto her ankles.

Luffy stroked her cheek. “I like how those look on you.”

“Thank you, Master.”

When Luffy smiled, Nami sat taller, glad to see him pleased with her until he turned to look at her vibrators and dildos. He inspected the largest with a grin and eyed it before he grabbed the smooth silicone dildo instead, and held it in front of her face, lightly slapping her face with it.

“Stay,” he said before he left her kneeling on the tile floor to go to the bedroom. He came back with a package. She blushed when he handed it to her and said, “Here’s your punishment. Open it and put it on.”

Nami bit her lip when she realized then that not only had he bought something for her, he was telling her that whatever it was was new and unused.

Opening the package, her eyes widened and she pressed her thighs together before she pouted, but she broke into the box to get to the chastity belt inside. Nami shifted to pull the chastity belt on and bit her lip when she saw the lock and keys. Fidgeting, she gazed at them before she offered the keys to him.

His brow perked, and he took the keys with a smile. “What a good baby doll.” Grabbing the strap that covered her holes, he gave it a yank to test the tightness. “Mm, tell me if this is too tight.”

Shivering, Nami wriggled before she slipped her fingers under the strap. They didn’t get far, but it did not seem to cut off any circulation so she pulled her fingers out with a pout. “It’s not too tight, Master.”

He smiled. Luffy locked the chastity belt into place with the lock, and the keys went into his pocket.

“Let’s go watch a movie then.” He gave a strand of her hair a playful tug before he went to sit on the couch.

Nami followed and kneeled in front of him. He reclined back with a grin for her, and he turned on the TV. When she glanced at the flat screen, she flushed when it showed the paused screen of a porn video of two men over a woman tied in ropes. After he pressed play, the woman cried out as the men took turns spanking her.

Pressing against his leg, Nami bit her lip while she wriggled on her knees. She was already wet from all the play before, and now she was being taunted with what she wanted while she was on her knees before him.

She looked at him pleadingly and licked her lips. “Master, may I sit on your lap?”

“No.” He stroked her hair. “Watch the movie like a good baby doll.”

Flushing, she turned to look and dragged her teeth over her bottom lip as one of the men took out a dildo to slap her exposed pussy. She squeezed around nothing when they thrust it into her, and she whimpered.

“Do you like that, baby doll?” Luffy pushed her onto the coffee table then, and she gasped when he hooked her wrists behind her back with both of her cuffs. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Master,” she said with a flush and spread her legs out.

He slapped her ass. “Close your legs.” When she pressed her thighs back together with a whimper, he caressed her back. “You’re being punished, so you don’t get anything but punishment.”

“I’m sorry, Master.” Upon hearing his zipper, she glanced back, but he spanked her again.

“Watch the movie!” Nami did as she was told, whimpering when he began spanking her hard. “If you don’t listen, you don’t get cock!”

He railed over her plump cheeks, and she almost cried out before she could clamp her mouth shut. Stopping then, he stroked her rear and chuckled while she squirmed.

Luffy relaxed and traced circles over her back. Above, the woman was tortured on screen. He slapped her when they spanked the woman on the screen. When they pulled the dildo out to slap her pussy with it, she felt something warm hit her ass cheek.

Her body heated to his touch, and she shuddered while he rubbed against her ass. She grunted when she watched one of the men slam into the woman, and she bit her lip hard.

“Is that what you want, baby doll?”

“Yes, Master! I’m sorry for making a noise!”

He slapped her ass, and she gasped in surprise. “You’re not ready yet, baby girl. Keep your dirty mouth shut. Every sound you make from now on will be another hour of wearing the chastity belt.”

Nami’s eyes widened, and she opened her mouth before shutting it with a click, shivering.

Every sound. He didn’t even want her to talk.

As he slapped her ass along with the video, Nami tried to stop her throat. She could not even imagine waiting for hours to take the belt off. Her body wriggled, and she pulled at her cuffs, but he slapped harder, and she ground her teeth together. The sharp sting created a delicious pulsing in her body.

“Don’t think you can escape punishment!”

The next slap made her inhale, and she tensed to keep silent.

He chuckled. “Did you say something, baby doll?”

Nami shook her head hard and quivered until he began to slap her rump with vigor. Her eyes widened, her back arching as her skin caught fire under his hand. Nami’s jaw clamped shut, and she teared up from the sensations.

Luffy leaned over her, his body shoving her into the coffee table. He whispered into her ear, “Here’s a drill, baby girl. Tell me the safewords.”

She stiffened, flushing redder, but she licked dry lips. “Red, yellow ... green.”

“If you could say any of those words right now, what would it be?”

“Green!” She didn’t even have to think about it. Her pussy was a sopping mess, and her body sang with every solid strike against her ass. How could anyone be so perfect? Being quiet was just an extra challenge that she loved. Nami was his doll to play with.

Making a fist in the back of her hair, Luffy turned her head to face him and kissed her with a groan. Nami shuddered, allowing him to do with her mouth like he wanted. And he wanted to bite and suckle on her tongue and lips. As he began to growl, she stopped the whimper that bubbled in her throat while she panted against his mouth. His cock pressed against the plushness of her ass cheek, and Nami resisted the urge to spread her legs so he could enjoy her body however he pleased.

When he pulled his head back, he kept her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it until he released her lip with a growl. “Stay.”

He slapped her sore rear once more, and Nami nodded in ecstasy.

Shivering when he left her, Nami watched the video and bit her lip as the men took turns slapping the woman’s pussy. The woman moaned and arched to their touch, and Nami’s labia throbbed in want of the same.

As one of the men grabbed a paddle, she heard Luffy return. She stared at the paddle in the video before she flushed all over.

Nami tried to brace herself and closed her mouth until she gaped when he planted a foot onto the coffee table. She stared at his offered cock and licked her lips when he pumped it in her face. He held a wooden paddle in the other hand.

“Open your mouth.”

She obeyed him and sighed in pleasure when he thrust into her mouth.

“Suck it, baby doll.”

Nami slurped onto his shaft and kept herself from moaning. His salty flavor covered her tongue as she laved over him. Luffy plunged inside with a deep moan, and her Master’s cock touched the back of her throat.

He swung the paddle, and her eyes rolled up, her jaw dropping open wider whereupon, he slammed deeper inside.

“Good baby doll!”

She blinked tears away with a tremor, sucking onto him while his balls bounced on her chin. Nami leaned her ass into his paddle when he swung it again. The sting was nothing like his hand, and she thought she was going to scream, but her throat had stopped on its own. As she panted, a prickle ran over her flesh while his cock slid into the back of her throat.

Luffy rode her face. With each thrust, he pulled on her hair and bruised her rear with the paddle. She gagged when he hit her throat, his pre-cum pulsing out to coat her tongue. He was messy and delicious. Nami blinked away tears as she savored his flavor. Her Master’s cock was amazing.

On the screen, the woman screamed when she came, but Nami tried to focus on her Master’s pleasure in her mouth. For a moment, her bliss came from watching his whole body tense before he crammed his cockhead against her throat to choke her with his seed. Thick, creamy cum filled her mouth, and Nami held her breath to keep it in her mouth.

When Luffy pulled out and stroked her hair with a smile full of pride, Nami quivered while she kept her mouth open, full of his semen.

“Do you like that, baby doll?” His fingertips grazed over her cheek, and she nodded. “Taste it.”

Her tongue curled in his salty cum, and while he watched, his cock rose again.

“Swallow it all.” Luffy grabbed her nose and pinched it shut. “Or I’ll force-feed cock juice to you all weekend.”

For another moment, Nami thought about spitting it out, but in the next instant, she gulped it greedily with harsh pants of lust. It would have been such a waste to not do as her Master told her.

“You’re not a baby doll, are you? You’re my cock sleeve now.” When her eyes lit up, he smirked and stroked his thumb over her lips. “Good cock sleeve. Clean this up.”

Nami sighed in delight when he thrust back into her mouth. She suctioned around him and a thrum went through her while he used her mouth for his pleasure. The paddle thwacked her ass as she shuddered and laved her tongue over his shaft.

He groaned and pulled out of her mouth to crack his hand on her ass. The slap overlaying where he had struck with the paddle made her breath hitch. Luffy grinned and unlatched her ankle cuffs.

“Go lay on the bed on your back,” he said.

With a bit of effort, Nami straightened on her knees and somehow stood with her hands still cuffed behind her back. She heard him follow her into the bedroom, and she sank back into the plush red comforter.

Smiling, he pulled out the keys before he grabbed her chastity belt and yanked it into the air. The straps dug into her thighs and against her holes. She shivered as she felt her pussy juices smear against the strap, and his fingers traced over the edge of the strap to wet his fingertips.

“Tell me what you are.”

“I’m your cock sleeve,” she said and wriggled to his touch.

“Do cock sleeves talk? Do they moan?”

Nami shook her head and panted faster when he grinned and unlocked her belt to slip it off.

“Cock sleeves are for their Masters to be used however they want.”

Grasping her hips, Luffy thrust into the crevice between her thighs and her soaked pussy. She bit her lip to stop the moan while his shaft glided against her clitoris and labia. Her mouth opened before she could stop herself, but the sound didn’t escape her throat while he slammed his hips and plunged between her soaked thighs.

Nami watched his cock slip and slide against her, and she held her breath with curled toes. Breathing faster, she licked her lips when his cock excited her Master’s cock sleeve.

When he grabbed her breasts, her eyelashes fluttered, and she clutched at the blanket to hold onto herself. His rough fingertips rubbed and twisted her nipples into points. She arched against his cock and gritted her teeth when her clitoris swelled.

Luffy bit onto her nipple and tugged with a growl, and her jaw dropped open from the sound. While he smirked and slicked his tongue over the nub between his teeth, she bucked, eyes popping open. Nami ground her teeth together and fought the urge to squeal. As his eyes lit up, Luffy pulled harder and pounded between her thighs.

Eyes rolling back, she hissed, and her tears spilled. Nami struggled with herself and held her breath. He was her ecstasy. Her body throbbed while he rocked into the crevice. His glans threatened to thrust into her pussy, and her eyes widened when she realized that’s where she wanted it the most - but it would make her scream.

When she sucked her lips into her mouth with a tremor, Luffy gripped her face with a groan. “Open your mouth!”

Nami’s mouth fell open, and she blinked away tears as her body jerked and quivered under him.

Luffy whispered to her lips and pulled his cock out from between her thighs, “Does the cock sleeve want to say anything?”

Shaking her head, Nami’s eyes bulged when he thrust his hand between her thighs and slammed his finger into her.

“That’s weird. I thought my cock sleeve’s mouth wanted to say something, but that’s impossible.” When she only shivered, licking her open lips, Luffy said, “Spread your legs.”

When he pounded inside, Nami jerked, and a hiss of air escaped her throat. Luffy gripped her hips to hold her down and take her body. Her tongue rolled out, and she panted faster while he plunged inside. While he loomed over her, Luffy growled, seeming to grow within her with every thrust.

“Look into my eyes while I cum into you, cock sleeve.”

Tear-filled eyes met his black ones, and Nami’s breath caught. She gritted her teeth again while he pulled on her teats and twisted them in the air.

Her eyes bulged, and her hips bucked once and then twice. Nami arched, staring into his eyes while he growled. Heat flooded her body, and hot delight coursed through her when she realized her Master was cumming into her. He growled and ground circles into her body with a shudder while a few pulses of his cock loosed more inside. His burning black eyes never left hers while he staked his claim inside.

Nami’s jaw creaked open when her head flopped back. She trembled and panted. When he pulled out and leaned over her, Luffy slapped her breast with a grin.

“Good cock sleeve. I think that deserved a reward.”

When he leaned up to grab something from under his pillow, Nami blinked weakly. She stared at the device in his hand before she began to feel heat in her bones again.

“Now you can scream,” he said before he pressed the large vibrator wand against her clit and turned it on.

She broke. Her vocal chords shredded while she thrust against the wand. Gasping and writhing, she squealed when he changed the angle just so, and she clamped around nothing with a whimper.

“Master!”

He grasped one breast and pulled on her nipple as he pushed harder on her clitoris. Nami hissed, sobbing when her end crashed over her. It only took a few seconds to reach it with help from the wand, but the electric jolts of her orgasm ripped through her for a long time after, and her hips rolled to meet his vibrator wand until exhaustion forced her hips to sag into the bed.

Luffy hummed while he pulled the condom off of the vibrator and tossed it into the garbage. His hands went back to her hips then and rubbed her with a teasing smile.

“You okay?”

With a quiver, still feeling as if her body had short circuited, Nami clutched his wrist. “Yes, Master ...”

When he leaned over her, he whispered into her ear, “I’m going to rub lotion on now. Do you need ice for your nipples?”

Nami shivered, but assessed herself only to fidget when she realized his earlier drill had been a baseline for her as well. She smiled. “No, they’re fine. Maybe a little cooling would be nice.”

“How about this?” Her jaw fell when, his eyes latched with hers, Luffy licked a slow circle around her areola and circled inward to her nipple.

For a moment, she held her breath, not daring to make a sound. Where the tip of his tongue left a trail of saliva, the air cooled her flesh. Nami shuddered and began to breathe faster. He lapped again, more boldly this time, and blew. Her nipples hardened, prickling.

“You can moan still,” he said, and she released a short whine and breath. “Does that feel better?”

“Yes,” she whispered while her voice cracked. Nami blushed darker. “I think I need some tea though, Master.”

Luffy grinned and pulled her up against him onto his lap. Taking a bottle from the nightstand, she blinked when the nutty scent of shea butter filled the room, and then she gasped as his cool, wet fingers smoothed the lotion onto her inflamed skin. She had almost forgotten about it, and now he soothed the pain under his strong hands.

Their eyes locked and he smiled warmly. “I can’t wait to train you more. You did such an amazing job staying quiet. Do you like your new name?”

“Yes,” she whispered, moaning when he rubbed her sore ass. “I love it, Master, thank you.”

“I’ll have to edit the contract then,” he whispered. Nami flushed when he kissed her, and a haze of contentment began to rock her. She felt the heavy hand of sleep shut her eyes.

Never had she felt so comfortable in a new place. She thought she might pass out in his arms while he stroked every inch of her body, but even that excited her - her Master finding pleasure in her drowsy, sleeping form.

His voice summoned her from the edge though. “I’ll put the tea on in a bit. Are your pajamas in your bag?”

Confused for an instant, Nami bit her lip, but tears sprang to her eyes regardless. “I don’t have any, Master.”

Luffy frowned, brow furrowed before he wiped the tears aside. “Nami? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” She shook before a tremulous smile formed. “I know you said you’d take care of me afterward, but I - I don’t think I got it until just now.”

Something darkened in his eyes, but then was gone. Luffy kissed her, and her breath caught when he formed a fist in her hair. She couldn’t stop her moan, but he laid back, pulling her with him while his other hand worked on her warm cheeks. Nami slid up his lap, but he parted to whisper, “I take care of what’s mine.”

When his arms wrapped around her, she melted, and her head flopped against his chest. As she stared into his proud eyes, Nami wondered just how anyone thought this man was a Beast.

He was a prince.

“When you make those edits, may I sign the contract, Master?”


End file.
